Moving On
by fallenshadows95
Summary: Elena's finally chosen. Damon's having trouble letting go. Can Bonnie help him? "That's what you've been out doing for the past couple of weeks since Elena chose Stefan isn't it! You've been out trying to find another girl similar to her!" Bonnie accused, tears flooding her brown orbs.


Ok, so…another one-shot popped into my head the other day out of nowhere and I just went with it. Before I knew it _this_ had happened. HaHa! So…don't expect me to be posting one-shots this quickly all the time, but for now…hope you like this one! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!

Bonnie sat in the grand library at the Salvatore's mansion, reading an old book. She hoped Stefan and Elena were having a nice time on their little get-away vacation. She was sure they were though. Reaching down, she picked up her cell phone, checking for any texts or missed calls from Elena. There were none. They must not have arrived at their condo yet, after all, they had only left this morning. Bonnie shrugged and stuck her phone back down between the side of her leg and the arm of the chair.

Clicking of someone's shoes sounded down the long hard-wood hallway, coming closer to the library. By the way the walking pattern sounded, Bonnie was pretty sure it was Meredith.

Sure enough, she was right as Meredith's green eyes and head of brown locks appeared around the side of the door frame, peeking in.

"Dinner's ready." She announced softly, smiling.

Bonnie smiled and closed her book, laying it down on the antique wooden stand beside her. She stuffed her phone in her back pocket as she stood up. As she reached the door, Meredith suddenly blocked it, stopping her on her path to the kitchen.

Bonnie looked up at her, confused, but before she could say anything…Meredith spoke.

"Um…before you walk into the kitchen, there's something I should warn you about." She stated a bit nervously.

"Ok…" Bonnie said as she stepped back, waiting patiently for what Meredith had to share with her.

Meredith huffed and rolled her eyes, "_Damon_" she began, saying his name in disgust, "has a "_friend"_ joining us for dinner this evening." Meredith raised her hands, putting air quotes around the word 'friend' as she said it. She gave Bonnie a knowing look, which Bonnie sadly returned. Bonnie knew exactly what Meredith was insinuating.

"Truth be told, all she is is just some blonde _slut_ who is acting as Damon's play thing for the night." Meredith continued, clearly annoyed by the girl. "I just thought I should warn you." She told her red-headed friend gently, eyeing her as if she was waiting for her to crack any second.

Bonnie pushed the ache in her heart away, and tried her best to brighten up her mood. She gave a small smile up at Meredith, "Thanks, Mer." she said, appreciatively.

Meredith put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "You sure you'll be ok?" she asked softly, with a sympathetic smile.

Bonnie took a deep breath and nodded. "Mhmm." She hummed, as she braced herself on the inside.

Just before they reached the kitchen, Meredith grabbed Bonnie's hand, halting her movement.

"Bonnie?" she called in a soft voice.

Bonnie looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

Meredith smiled widely, "You're way prettier than she could ever even _think_ about being." She told Bonnie, trying to boost her self-confidence as she patted her hand.

Bonnie smiled brightly, "Thanks." She whispered.

They continued into the kitchen, and Bonnie's jaw about hit the floor. It wasn't because of the girl's looks, which were pretty but nothing out of the average, it was because of the way she was dressed. The girl had on an extremely clingy, v-neck t-shirt which was white and a little see-through. You were clearly able to see her bra underneath because it was black. The bra was obviously a push-up too because her boobs were about to pop out of the low cut neck line. On her bottom half, she wore tight, blue jean, cut off shorts that barely covered her butt in the back. In fact, if she were to bend over, you would actually be able to see part of her butt, Bonnie was sure.

The rest of the girl was what she had expected…long blonde hair, blue-ish green eyes lined with black eyeliner, pooched lips coated in lip gloss, and tan. If she were to use a little less eyeliner, dress more appropriately, and stop acting like she was the best looking thing in the world…she might be able to pass as a decent, pretty girl.

Bonnie glanced to her left at Meredith, giving her a look of comprehension to her earlier term of, "slut." Meredith raised her eyebrows in a way of, "I told you!"

Damon walked around the corner, wiping at the edge of his mouth. Bonnie instantly knew what he had been doing. He looked gorgeous, as always. He was clad in a black button down, black jeans that fit him perfectly, and his usual black boots.

Bonnie's ogling was cut short when the blonde girl walked over and pressed herself against Damon suggestively, resting her right hand on his muscled chest. Damon let their foreheads touch as he gave her a rather lustful look.

Bonnie felt the pang shoot through her chest, right where her heart is located, and she had to fight back the tears.

"So…who's she?" Bonnie asked Damon as politely as she could manage.

"This is Lea...my date." Damon replied.

"Lea, Bonnie…Bonnie, Lea." Damon gestured back and forth to each of the girls as he introduced them.

"Hi." The blonde girl greeted Bonnie with little enthusiasm and a fake smile.

"Hi." Bonnie responded warily.

A little while later, they all sat in the dining room at the ten chaired, wooden table. Damon sat at the head of the table with Lea on his left and Bonnie on his right. Meredith sat beside Bonnie, and Matt was across from Meredith, beside Lea.

"Damon? Could you please get me some more iced tea?" Lea asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sure." Damon agreed as he took her glass and went into the kitchen.

Bonnie saw this as an opportunity, "I think I need some more tea, too! Be right back!" she announced as she rushed into the kitchen after Damon.

Bonnie stood behind Damon in the kitchen as he rummaged through the refrigerator in search of the pitcher of iced tea.

"Damon?" she called in a pleading voice that came barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Why her?" she questioned, and suddenly everything got serious.

Damon continued searching, "It must be in the basement refrigerator."

Bonnie watched in astonishment as Damon ignored her question as if he hadn't heard it and walked away from her toward the basement door. She quickly followed after him.

Catching him by the wrist she called his name again, "Damon!" she exclaimed in a small voice.

Damon yanked his wrist up from her grasp as he threw his hands in the air upon turning to face her abruptly, "I do _not_ have to answer to you, Bonnie! The girl I choose to give the time of day to is none of your concern!" he snapped harshly.

Bonnie stared up at him in bewilderment, "Is it because she reminds you of Elena in some way?" she continued.

Before Damon could reply, she was speaking again.

"That's what you've been out doing for the past couple of weeks since Elena chose Stefan isn't it? You've been out trying to find another girl similar to _her_!" Bonnie accused, tears flooding her brown orbs.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't! Either way, it's none of your damn business!" Damon growled.

Bonnie was taken aback by Damon's tone with her, never had he spoken to her in this kind of manner before. It hurt! However, Bonnie tried to keep talking because she wasn't finished yet. Her voice was quickly getting thick though as her tears betrayed her.

"Damon…I know you love her…but it's not healthy to just keep dwelling on a girl you can never have!" Bonnie exclaimed through tears, trying to knock some sense into him.

Damon's expression turned hard and cold, "You mean just like _you_ keep dwelling over a guy _you_ can _never_ have?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Bonnie…or in her case, the words that broke her heart to pieces. She cracked. Her lower lip trembled as her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Damon was just a blurry mess in front of her. Then, the tears overflowed like a heavy rain down her cheeks. She let her head fall down into her hands as the sobs racked through her body hard.

Damon's cold expression almost immediately softened into a sorrowful one as he watched his little redbird balling her eyes out in front of him. To make things even worse, it was because of something _he_ had said! He hadn't meant to fire something that harsh back at her, but…she had been making him so _angry_ bringing up Elena and all that! Still…he shouldn't have ever said that to her! What had he done?

"R-Redbird…" Damon called gently as he touched her shoulder.

Bonnie shrugged him off and began walking towards the stairs. He knew what she was gonna do. The _last_ thing he wanted was her lying up there crying herself to sleep. Reaching out, he caught her by the wrist.

"Redbird." He tried again to get her attention.

It worked! Bonnie whirled around with a broken look on her face, "Don't ever call me that again." She whimpered her voice cracking.

She yanked her wrist from his and ran up the stairs to her room, leaving Damon there to look after her in bewilderment.

"_Shit!"_ he cursed under his breath.

He walked back into the kitchen, the only thing on his mind was Bonnie. He sighed in frustration as he saw Meredith standing there, arms crossed, shooting him an accusatory look. Damon raised his eyebrows and flung his right hand up in front of him and to the side in a gesture of "_what?"_

"Where's Bonnie?" Meredith questioned.

"Up in her room." He answered, honestly.

Meredith narrowed her eyes at him as she took a few steps closer, "What did you do?"

Damon was tired of discussing the subject, he lied. "Who knows? You know how sensitive she is! She cries over everything!"

He picked up Lea's glass and began to walk around Meredith to the dining room.

Meredith grabbed him by the arm, "You made her _cry?_" she exclaimed with an expression that was close to fury.

Damon ripped his arm away from her grasp, "Why don't you go ask _her_ what happened if you wanna know. I've got a _date_ to get back to." He spoke in a low, menacing tone, before walking back into the dining room.

Meredith growled to herself as she rolled her eyes. Damon was such an arrogant fool! She stalked up the stairs in search of Bonnie.

Damon plopped the half empty glass of iced tea down in front of Lea. "There's no more iced tea." He stated in a bored tone. His mind was too consumed with everything that had just happened.

Lea scoffed, "I've been waiting here for my drink this _entire_ time and then you come back with _nothing?_"

Damon had his elbow propped on the table as he rubbed back and forth at the skin just above his eyebrows with his index finger and thumb. He was about to snap.

Matt didn't know what was going on, but he could tell Damon was about to go over the edge.

"Get. Out." Damon growled in a scary low voice.

The blonde girl looked at Damon incredulously, "_Excuse me_?" she challenged.

Damon's free hand fisted where it rested on the table top.

Matt knew he had to do something fast or he might be witness to a horrific murder.

"Lea! I think it's time that you go. Let me walk you out." Matt offered as he pulled Lea up from the chair by her arm.

"I'm not done here!" she shouted, angry, as she struggled against Matt's grip.

Matt looked down at Damon and saw the veins in his eyes becoming prominent. That wasn't good! Using almost all the strength he had, Matt shoved the girl in front of him as he hastily pushed her toward and out the front door. He pushed her all way to the girl, ignoring the girl's frantic protests.

Matt shoved her toward her car, "I advise you not to come back here…ever." He told her in a serious tone, before quickly switching it to a nice, light one and concluding with, "Have a nice night!"

The girl stood there offended and bewildered as she watched Matt walk away from her. She stomped her foot and got in her car, driving away. She didn't know what else to do.

Matt got back inside and started cleaning up as Damon stayed in the same position the entire time. Meredith came back down after a few minutes and helped him. She explained what happened between Damon and Bonnie as they washed dishes.

"That asshole!" Matt spat in disgust of Damon after hearing what he had said to Bonnie. He was beyond furious.

Matt dropped the plate in his hand into the soapy water of the sink and stalked out towards Damon.

"Matt, _no!_" Meredith exclaimed as she reached out for his arm, trying to stop him…but she missed.

"How _dare_ you say that to Bonnie!" Matt shouted as he made his way to Damon.

Damon didn't need to be told what he was referring to, as he already knew perfectly well. He stood up, instantly angry all over again. Matt swung his fist at Damon's head, seething. Catching his wrist, Damon slammed him face first into the nearest wall. His true vampire face was out and furious as his fangs had descended and the veins around his red eyes were dark and visible.

"You don't wanna fight with me, _Mutt_!" Damon spat his nickname for Matt out in anger.

Matt was groaning against the wall as Damon shoved him into it a bit harder.

"You hurt Bonnie." Matt grumbled.

That only made Damon angrier as he began squeezing Matt's wrist, which was still in his hand. Matt groaned louder.

"Stop!" Meredith yelled.

Damon turned and looked at her, his face going back to normal as some sense of reality snapped back to him.

"Let him go, Damon!" Meredith shouted with some sense of authority.

Damon turned back to Matt, who was struggling against the wall.

"Damon!" Meredith exclaimed in a commanding tone.

With a growl, Damon reluctantly let go of Matt and sped off in a blur to his room.

Matt turned over and let his back slide down the wall to the floor where he sat, breathing hard. Meredith rushed over to him and kneeled beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked frantically as she tried to look him over for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Matt breathed out.

Suddenly, Meredith slapped him hard in the arm.

"OW!" Matt exclaimed as he put his hand over the area she slapped him. He looked at her with a stunned expression.

"You _idiot_! What were you thinking? Do you realize if I hadn't been here Damon might have _killed_ you? You don't go picking fights with _vampires_! _Moron_!" Meredith scolded him in a rant.

Matt just continued staring at her in that same stunned expression as she got up and walked back into the kitchen, resuming her cleaning. She was mumbling incoherent insults at him all the way.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Bonnie snuck down the stairs in search of something to eat. She hadn't gotten to eat much of her dinner earlier because of what had happened with _him_. Bonnie sighed at the bad memory and walked softly into the kitchen. Flipping the light on, she let out a small yelp as she saw Damon sitting there with a glass of wine in his hand.

Damon took a long gulp of his wine, then asked, "What are you doing down here?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say, "I-I…I just wanted something to…I-I was…I…" she stumbled as she pointed to the refrigerator.

Quickly flipping off the lights, she turned and walked hastily back towards the stairs. She just wanted away from him. It was too much for her to handle.

She yelped again as she bumped into Damon after taking a couple steps up the stairs.

"Bonnie." Damon whispered in a pleading tone.

Bonnie couldn't take it, she tried to get around him but he stuck his hand out, blocking her escape. Some of the wine out of the glass he was holding sloshed out onto the step at his quick reflex.

Ducking under his arm, Bonnie tried to make a break for her room, but Damon caught her by the wrist. Bonnie felt as her foot slipped on the wine that was spilled onto the wooden step. She whimpered as she fell and slammed her knee and thigh onto the steps. Damon grabbed her to keep her from sliding down the stairway any further. Bonnie braced herself on one of the steps, she couldn't stop the tears any longer. She cried not only because of the pain radiating from her knee, but because of who was there with her, who she just couldn't seem to escape from no matter how hard she tried.

Damon only assumed she was crying because of her knee as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the hall bathroom. He sat her up on the sink counter and flipped the lights on. The flimsy, silk nightgown she wore was short enough to where it was ridden up pretty high on her thighs, revealing the alabaster skin of her leg and her wounded knee. Her knee had a long cut across it from where the edge of the wooden step had sliced her. Blood was oozing out of it and down her leg.

Bonnie gasped at the sight of her knee in the state it was in. She quickly looked up to Damon, who was staring intently at the cut with a mix of pain and lust. She hoped he wasn't hungry or this could turn out very bad.

"D-Damon?" she asked, warily.

That seemed to snap him out of his daze as he opened a cabinet underneath the sink and began rummaging through the contents in a search of a first aid kit. Seconds later, he pulled one out and set it on the counter next to Bonnie. He disappeared in a blur, but was back in a matter of a few short seconds with a wash cloth and a towel.

Damon stalked slowly towards her until he was right up against the counter, in between her legs. Bonnie inhaled sharply at his close proximity. He reached to his right and turned the water on just before plugging the drain and letting the sink fill up. Bonnie concentrated on looking anywhere but Damon's face. Her thoughts were going a little fuzzy though as she kept inhaling the intoxicating scent of his musky cologne with every breath she took. If she were to just lean forward a little bit, her face would be resting in the crook of his neck. _Oh_…she wished that water would hurry up and fill the sink!

Finally, Damon stopped the water and dipped the wash cloth in it, getting it good and wet before wiping away the blood that had run down Bonnie's leg. He dipped it into the water again and then looked at Bonnie.

"This might sting just a little bit." He warned.

Damon slid his left hand underneath the back of her knee and lifted it up a little before dabbing the wet wash cloth onto it and cleaning it up. Bonnie sucked in a breath through her teeth as a slight stinging occurred.

After Damon was done, he let the water out of the drain and rinsed the wash cloth out good and set it aside. Bonnie watched as Damon pulled out the disinfectant spray that stung like crazy. She started to panic. She _hated_ that stuff!

An idea hit her and she grabbed his arm, "Damon! C-Can't I just have your.…" she paused momentarily, afraid to ask. "your blood?" she concluded.

Damon began shaking his head, "That's not an option."

He pulled the lid off the spray and aimed it over her cut.

Bonnie grabbed his hand. Damon looked up into her big doe eyes as she put on her best begging face.

"Please?" she asked in her little girl's voice.

Damon just stared at her for a moment…suddenly he sighed loudly out of frustration and slammed the spray down onto the counter. He bit into his wrist rather abruptly and held it up to her mouth. Wrapping her delicate fingers around his arm gently, she pulled it to her mouth and drank. She closed her eyes as the euphoric feeling took over. Her cut healed, and Damon took his wrist from her mouth, his own wound healing instantly. He looked at Bonnie to see a small trail of blood running from the corner of her mouth, over her chin, and down her neck.

She reached up to wipe it away, but Damon caught her wrist. She looked up at him in confusion, but it was quickly clear to her what Damon's intentions were as she saw the look of want in his dark eyes.

Damon lowered his head to the base of her neck and kissed away the blood there. He kissed up her neck along the trail of blood, wiping it away with his lips as he went. Bonnie's eyes fell shut as Damon placed a rather sloppy open-mouth kiss under her jaw. His lips reached the corner of her mouth, but before he could place a kiss there, Bonnie darted her tongue out and wiped it away. The words Damon had said to her earlier had come back to her and were ringing fresh in her head again.

Damon pulled back to look at her face, wondering what was wrong all of the sudden. He saw a single tear run down her cheek and his earlier words to her slapped him hard in the face as they played over and over in his head. He knew what was wrong now.

Bonnie wiped the tear away and looked down at the tile floor as she spoke, "Thank you for healing me." She thanked quickly before sliding off the counter and speed walking back up to her room.

Damon ran his hands over his face. Suddenly he flung the first aid kit into the wall, breaking it and causing the contents to fly out all over the floor. He couldn't care less about it though as he left and went back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The next day passed by slowly. Everyone was acting awkward with each other. Matt was still angry with Damon because of their fight the previous day and what he had said to Bonnie, and vice-versa. Meredith was cautious around Damon because she didn't know whether he was about to crack or not…at times he had looked like it. She was weary around Bonnie, not knowing if the little red-head was hurting or just upset…she hadn't hardly said a single word. As for Matt…well she was just frustrated with him and his stupidity for yesterday. Bonnie, on the other hand, she just didn't know what to say to _anyone_. Meredith knew about what had happened between her and Damon, and so did Matt which made things a smidge weird. Damon she just didn't want to be around…it made things too complicated because she would start thinking of reasons why he had said what he said, and then she'd try to justify those reasons by trying to read his mood, but he was so closed off that all his expression read was emptiness. Then her thoughts would start driving her crazy all over again.

Evening rolled around, and Damon had finally had enough. He decided to get out of the house and take a walk, try to clear his racing thoughts and just relax. He had felt like he was suffocating being in that house all day with Meredith looking at him scrutinizingly, _Mutt_ glaring at him, and Bonnie just…staring off into space looking sad. Everything was a mess!

After walking at a normal human pace for a few minutes, Damon came upon a fairly empty park with a couple big willow trees in the center. Walking over, he sat down underneath one and just watched the sky turn shades of pink and orange as the sun went down. _Thinking_ was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Back at the house, it was late, and everyone was beginning to worry about Damon. Well…Bonnie and Meredith were beginning to worry anyway. Matt had simply shrugged with an, "Oh well", when it had gotten late and no one had heard anything from the elder Salvatore brother. Bonnie was pacing back and forth while she and Meredith discussed where Damon could possibly be. A phone shrilled out of the almost dead silence of the room, causing everyone to jump in a startle. Meredith walked over to the stand her cell phone was resting on and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How's everything going there?" Elena's happy voice chimed from the other end of the phone.

Meredith looked around the living room, Matt was flipping angrily through a magazine, and Bonnie was pacing back and forth looking beyond concerned. "Ummm…good, good…everything's going good." She lied, deciding not to tell Elena they were currently racking their brains over where Damon could be because they hadn't seen him in over 5 hours! No…that would surely drive her right back here and ruin her vacation with Stefan. Huh uh…wasn't happening.

"Good! So how is everyone?" Elena asked, luckily not suspecting a thing.

"Well…Matt's just reading a magazine at the moment, and Bonnie…Bonnie's um…" Meredith trailed off, trying to think of something to tell Elena that sounded cheerful. Bonnie had been the furthest thing from cheerful however, so it wasn't easy.

"With Damon?" Elena asked, sounding a bit down suddenly.

Meredith almost snorted at the irony, "No…no, she's um, she's making herself some brownies. Yeah! I couldn't remember what it was she was fixing up." Meredith lied, trying to sound convincing as she gave a small laugh at the end.

"Making brownies?" Elena asked, suspiciously.

"Mhmm!" Meredith hummed in a joyful and sure tone.

"Ok. So how's Damon doing?" she questioned in a solemn tone. Meredith knew she still felt guilty for choosing Stefan over him.

"He's fine. He's…he's around here somewhere." Meredith said in all honesty, Elena just didn't realize the irony of the situation.

Elena chuckled softly, "So basically he's being Damon?"

Meredith laughed, "You have _no_ idea."

Elena giggled, "Ok, well, I'm glad to know everything's going alright there. Stefan and I are good here too. I just wanted to check in, so I'll let you go now, I guess."

"Ok! Love you! You and Stefan enjoy the rest of your trip! Bye!" Meredith rushed out, eager to get off the phone and find Damon already!

"Bye!" she heard Elena say right before she clicked the 'end' button.

"Alright, I'm over this! We're all gonna go out and look for the idiot so we can drag him back here and all sleep in peace tonight!" Meredith said in her authoritative tone as she threw on a jacket and threw Bonnie a flash light.

"I certainly won't have any trouble sleeping!" Matt cut in.

Meredith glared at him as she marched over to him. Yanking the magazine out of his hands, she slapped it down onto the coffee table before pulling him up off the couch by his arm roughly with all the strength she had in her.

"We're _all_ going to go look for Damon!" Meredith commanded.

"I could care _less_ if I ever see him again!"Matt told her seriously.

Meredith lowered her voice so only Matt could hear, "Well whether you care about Damon or not, you _do_ care about Bonnie…and _Bonnie_ is worried about him. So do it for her. Please?"

Matt sighed, "Fine!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

With flashlights in hand, they all went out searching for Damon. Matt took a skateboard, Meredith took a scooter, and Bonnie took a bike. They all kept their cell phones close in case of an emergency. Matt, being the man of the group, went left out of the boarding house, towards the outskirts of the town…which was ultimately the more dangerous part to be in. Meredith followed Bonnie towards the town, the safer area, for a little while before turning off to go down some of the back roads.

Bonnie was left on her own, searching through the main part of town. She passed by a bunch of empty stores before coming upon the little park the town was centered around. She stopped here and rested her bike against the iron fencing of the park entrance. She held her cell phone close as she walked through the dimly lit park all by herself. Clicking the screen of her phone on for a minute, she looked at the time…12:00 a.m. Midnight!

"Damon?" she called out.

She continued walking, getting more creeped out by the second. She was about to leave when she saw what looked like a person sitting on a bench a few yards away. As she cautiously got closer, she was able to see clearer. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally able to make out the person. It was Damon! She slowly approached him. He was just sitting there, leaning forward with his head in his hands. He had to know she was there by now.

Sitting down beside him, Bonnie just studied him.

"Why are you here?" came his tortured sounding voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. When you didn't come back…we got worried, so we all came out looking for you." Bonnie explained.

"_Mutt_ came looking for me?" Damon questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well…Meredith may have had to force him a little." Bonnie giggled slightly.

Damon snorted and dropped his hands from his face. However, he remained staring down at the ground. They sat in silence for a moment before Damon finally spoke, although he kept his gaze on anything but her.

"The other day, when I said…what I said…I was just upset, Bonnie. I've been upset…I'm still upset. I know you don't wanna hear this but…I want you to know." Damon began, his tone was more heartfelt than Bonnie had ever heard it before.

She braced herself for what he was about to say, knowing it was probably gonna hurt her. But she wanted to listen. She wanted to hear Damon's point of view, because he didn't share that information very often.

Damon took a deep breath before continuing, "For so long, I've been trying to find the perfect girl for me. A girl that's smart, beautiful, loyal, and just good. Basically the opposite of me, I guess." Damon said with a laugh.

Bonnie interrupted briefly, "I think you're beautiful." She told him with the utmost sincerity.

Damon smiled and glanced back at her momentarily, "Ok, well besides that one then." He joked.

Bonnie giggled.

"I searched for centuries and could never find that girl…that dream girl I had always had in my head. Then suddenly, she's right in front of me…and she doesn't want me. And it wouldn't matter even if she did because I can't have her because she's already taken. By my own _brother_, non-the-less!" Damon shook his head at this. "So then, I have to sit by and watch while _my_ perfect girl gets stolen away by another guy…and my hope keeps dwindling each day I see her with him, and it _kills_ me! I can just feel my happiness slipping away." Damon paused, staring off in deep thought. "Then, one day…she starts liking me, and I have to start fighting with myself to hold back for my brother. I admit I have slipped up. But, just as I thought I might be winning her over fair and square…she _still_, after _everything_, chose Stefan." Damon took a deep breath, "How do you think that makes me feel?"

Bonnie sighed, "It makes you feel terrible. Like someone has just ripped your heart out and stomped on it before reattaching it to your body."

Damon nodded. Bonnie could see the tears building in his eyes. She never understood before just how hurt he was by this. She felt bad for him.

Grabbing his hand, Bonnie just held it, "I know you love her, Damon. I do! But…sometimes we just have to let those we love go. And sometimes it ends up making us feel better once we do. It may take a while to feel better, but it can happen." She said in all sympathy.

They sat in silence before Bonnie spoke again.

"I guess I need to take my own advise, huh?" she said softly, sadly.

A tear betrayed Bonnie as it slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, hoping Damon hadn't seen.

"I'm sorry for getting angry and telling you never to call me redbird again." Bonnie apologized.

She felt bad for the harsh words she had spoken that day. Sure, he had yelled at her, but she couldn't stand the idea that she had said such a hurtful thing to him too. It wasn't like her. She hadn't meant it anyways. Truth be told…she missed him calling her redbird.

"Bonnie…" Damon tried to cut her off.

She cut him off instead as she continued to apologize, "I'm sorry for constantly telling you to move on from Elena when I'm just as guilty as you for doing the _exact_ same thing! I know I'm just being selfish!"

A few more tears had betrayed her as she continued her rant, sniffing all the way through.

"Bonnie, no…" Damon tried again to hush her but she continued on once more.

"And I'm sorry I'm crying again! I really don't mean to!" she cried out right before she began sobbing into her hands. It was like everything that had ever upset her just came crashing down on her suddenly.

With just his arms, Damon scooped her up and sat her down side-ways on his lap. He held her against him, her head resting on his shoulder while she cried softly.

Damon touched his forehead to the top of hers, "I'm more selfish than you." He spoke in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Bonnie sniffed, "What?" she asked in confusion.

"I should let you be happy with Matt. I know he would take good care of you. But, I just _can't stand_ the idea of you with him…or anyone." Damon confessed.

Bonnie snuggled into him and fisted her left hand in his shirt, "I don't want Matt."

Putting a finger under her chin, Damon tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Bonnie released his shirt and slid her hand up into his dark tresses. The kiss was slowly becoming more heated as the seconds passed. Holding tighter to one another, pressing their lips harder together, then…

**Ring!**

Bonnie's cell phone sounded from the back pocket of her shorts and they both jumped apart. Bonnie quickly pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Have you found Damon, yet?" Meredith's voice sounded.

Bonnie looked to her right at Damon and saw him looking down at the ground with his hand over his lips.

"Uhm…yeah. Yeah, I-I just found him. He's ok." She quickly covered up.

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok, good! You two head back to the house. I'll call Matt and let him know and we should be there shortly."

"Kay. Bye." Bonnie ended the call.

Damon stood up without a word and offered his hand to her. Bonnie took it and Damon pulled her up. He didn't release her hand as they walked towards the park exit. They stood at the road and Damon hoisted her up against him before running off in vampire speed to the boarding house. Bonnie didn't really care that her bike was left at the park, it was old anyway, the thing could either stay where it was or be stolen, it didn't matter to her.

Damon carried Bonnie all the way into the house before letting her feet hit the hard-wood floor. Bonnie let out a big yawn as she stretched. Damon got an idea.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? It's more comfortable than yours." Damon offered.

Bonnie stared up at him in surprise, "Like…with you in it?"

Damon smirked down at her, "Well…if you want." He said as he stepped towards her.

"Well, I…I, u-umm…I guess, I mean…I-I…" Damon continued taking slow steps towards her as he listened to her stumble through her sentence in amusement.

"Bonnie." He interrupted.

"Hmm?" she asked, nervous.

"Do you want me in the bed with you or not?" he asked gently, demanding a straight forward answer.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

The smirk reappeared on Damon's lips as he scooped her up and was in his room in seconds.

Bonnie felt like she was in heaven as she snuggled into Damon's beyond comfortable, king size bed. Damon smiled at her adorable-ness and plopped down next to her. They laid there for a few minutes in silence before Damon turned to her and spoke.

"Bonnie..." he began as she turned towards him, "what I said the other day about me being a guy you can never have. That's not true." He corrected as he reached up with his left hand and caressed the side of her face.

Bonnie put her hand over his, "Damon…it's ok. I-" she whispered, but he cut her off.

"No. The truth is…you already have me." He confessed.

Bonnie smiled sweetly at him and then scooted closer so that they were only separated by inches. Damon wasn't having it. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her right up against his bare chest. Their faces were so close now, and Bonnie was having trouble concentrating.

Laying her right hand over his cheek, Bonnie asked, "Can I keep you?"

Damon's lips hovered over hers, "I think so." He teased right before smashing his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

Soon, Bonnie was lost in him as he began kissing her like never before, slipping his tongue in every now and again. Before she knew it, she was sandwiched between Damon and the bed. The heat generating between them was making them both dizzy, this was the most intimate they had ever been. With her right leg, Bonnie pulled it up and hitched it over Damon's hip. Damon swiftly grabbed onto it as he drug his hand down the back of her thigh slowly, feeling her warm, smooth skin beneath his fingers. His hair was becoming a tangled mess as Bonnie's hands tangled and fisted through it.

"We're home!" Meredith called as she and Matt stepped through the front door.

"Hello?" Matt called out when no one answered.

She and Matt shared a frustrated look, both hoped they wouldn't have to go back out searching again.

"I'll take upstairs. You look around down here." Matt said with a sigh.

"Alright." Meredith sighed as she and Matt split up, _once again_, in search of Damon…and Bonnie this time too.

Matt reached the top of the stairs, "Damon? Bonnie?" Meredith heard him call.

Meredith began walking towards the kitchen to look there, but suddenly she halted and thought for a second. She knew the first place she should check. She turned around and stalked towards the direction of Damon's room. Not bothering to knock, she simply opened the door as quietly as she could manage and peeked in.

The room was dimly lit, but sure enough…there was Damon, loving it up with Bonnie. It was simply impossible for them to get any closer. The way Damon was kissing her…it was making _Meredith_ blush. He was kissing her so longingly, so…_lovingly_, as if he needed her to live. Bonnie was…well…looking like she had died and gone to Heaven. Yep…they were both gone. No wonder they hadn't heard anyone calling them!

Meredith slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked back around the corner to see Matt coming back down the stairs.

"Did you find them?" he asked.

Meredith nodded, "Mhmm." She hummed in confirmation.

"Well where are they?" Matt questioned further.

Meredith just gave him a nervous look, afraid to tell him.

"Don't tell me!" Matt almost growled.

Meredith sighed, "Matt…what do you want me to say? He loves her."

Matt scoffed, "_Loves_ her? Since when?"

"Since she became a part of his life! The idiot would just never admit it." She exclaimed.

"What makes you think that he's admitted it now?" Matt challenged.

Meredith crossed her arms and gave him a serious look, "You didn't see the way he was kissing her. If he hasn't yet…he's gonna have to after that!"

Matt gagged a little, "Alright, I got it! I still don't-"

Matt was cut off as he and Meredith heard a door open and giggling from Bonnie. Suddenly, Damon and Bonnie stumbled out of the shadows of the hall and into the living room, _kissing_. Damon was shirtless, Bonnie's clothes were twisted and ridden up, and both their hair was all disheveled.

Matt's mouth dropped open in astonishment as Meredith just stood there with a slightly grossed out expression.

Suddenly, they broke apart as Bonnie spotted them standing there.

Damon simply crossed his arms and smirked, "Hey there."

Bonnie, embarrassed, tried to straighten out her clothes and hair, "H-Hi! When did you two get back?" she asked as her already flushed cheeks reddened into a shade of humility.

Matt groaned, "Ugh! I think I'm gonna be _sick_!"

**The End!**


End file.
